Out of Your League
by ncistwin2
Summary: While Ziva is questioning two teenage boys that found a dead body, the boys will not stop flirting with her. How does Tony help her prove that Ziva is our of their league? Tiva romance and Tiva friendship I tried to make it funny


A/N: Well this is just a one-shot I thought of while I was studying of my Spanish final, yes I still have a week of school ): And if any of you are reading my story Dysfunctional Childhood, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time but I'm having writers block and I'll try to update once I'm done with school. Hope you enjoy! Ps- I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer~ I don't own NCIS nor did I come up with the 'that's what she said' joke.

The team exited the van and walked toward the dead body that had been found in a park. Gibbs check the progress of Ducky and went to talk to the local LEOs. "Who found the body?" Gibbs question the officer in charge.

"A couple of teenage boys, over there." the officer said pointing to two teenagers that were sitting on top of a picnic bench on the outside of the yellow caution tape.

"Thanks." Gibbs said before walking back over to where his team was just standing around. "What are you guys doing? Quit standing around. DiNozzo, bag and tag; McGee, pictures; Ziva, go question the boys over there."

The team disbanded to complete their assigned task. Ziva ducked under the caution tap and walked towards the boys. When one of the boys noticed Ziva walking towards them, he shushed the other boy and not so inconspicuously pointed at Ziva and whistled. The other boy nodded his head in agreement.

"You are the people that found the body, correct?" Ziva asked them.

"Yes, we are, babe." the boy that had whistled said. Ziva looked up from her notepad and raised her eyebrows at the 'babe' comment.

"Right. What are your names?"

"Depends, what's yours?" one of the boys commented.

"Agent David. Now your names please." Ziva said, trying not to let her frustration show.

"Well Agent David, my name's Sam." Sam was a scrawny kid with shaggy blond hair that fell into his eyes from under his oversized baseball hat that was turned to the side. "And this here is Mark." Mark was tall and had… blue hair? Yes, it was most defiantly blue hair.

"Where were you going when you found the body?" Ziva asked still distracted by the blue hair.

"We were heading to the movie theater, why? Want to join us?" Mark said with a cheeky smile.

Ziva tried not to gag and choose to ignore there comment. "Um.. Did you see anyone or anything?"

"I didn't see anyone and the view wasn't to great, you know? Cause of the dead body?" _Well duh…_Ziva thought. "But the view's pretty great right now." It was obvious that both boys gazes' had been below her shoulders almost the entire time she had been by them. Ziva shifted her weight and zipped her NCIS jacket up to her neck.

"Well…Did either of you touch the body?" Ziva asked really struggling to control her frustration.

"Seriously? Why would we touch a _dead body_?" Sam said.

"I'll take that as a no." Ziva mumbled under her breath. "Okay then, is there anything else that you think might help?"

"Well maybe you could-" Mark started.

Ziva cut him off. "Anything relevant to the dead body?"

"Uh, no." Mark said.

"Wait! There was that thing we found in the guys pocket!" Sam remembered.

"You found something in the decease's pocket? I thought you said that you guys didn't touch the body?" Ziva said confused.

"Huh…Your right, we did touch the body. Your sexy and smart, just what like." Sam said wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

Ziva couldn't take it anymore. "Really? How old are you guys anyways? Like 14?"

"15 actually." Mark said.

"Exacly my point! One, you guys are way to young for me. Two, I have a boyfriend. And three, can we please finish these questions?" Ziva let out a frustrated sigh and continued. "What did you find in the disease's pocket?"

"Who is Decease? I thought we were talking about the dead guy." Mark said looking confused.

"Dude! Deceased and dead are the same thing you idiot!" Sam said punching Mark in the shoulder. "Well I'm not sure what it was but after we called the cops about the body we went to the park entrance to show them where the body is once they got here but now it's gone."

Ziva sighed, "Well what did it look like?"

"Um… I was big and long and looked kinda cool." Sam said.

Mark started snickering beside him. "That's what she said."

"Shut up you idiot!" Sam yelled at Mark.

"That's what who said? Who's she?" Ziva asked.

Both boys just looked at her. "Really? You don't get it? You know what, just forget it. It's just a joke."

"Um… okay then… I'm going to go get a finger printing kit since you touched the body," And with that, Ziva walked away towards the truck with all the gear in it. She opened the trunk and got the correct bag out and then slammed the trunk shut. Turning around, Ziva ran directly into Tony.

"Woo there, what's wrong with you?" Tony asked, concern etched into his face.

"Well, for one those kids are stupid and two, they don't get that I'm way out of their field."

"What about a field?" Tony asked knowing she messed up one of the American idioms but not knowing which one.

"You know, like too many differences between us to be able to date!" Ziva said in frustration.

"Ooh, you're out of their league." Tony started cracking up. "They keep trying to flirt with you don't they?" Ziva nodded. "I would pay to see that!"

"Shut up, it's not funny! And one of them said 'that's what she said.' What does that mean anyways?" Ziva said letting out her frustration.

One of the local LOEs that was walking by did a double take at what Ziva had said and because he was no longer looking where he was going, ran into one of the numerous parked cars that were scattered around.

"Hey, you okay man?" Tony called to him. The man just nodded to Tony and continued on his way. "Well that was weird."

"Yeah it was. So what does it mean?" Ziva and Tony were now making there way back to the picnic tables.

"Well it's basically like saying 'that's what she said in bed.'"

Ziva made a disgusted sound. "Their pigs!"

Ten minutes later Ziva had both boys fingerprinted and was about to leave. "So my friends having a party this weekend, want to go with me?" Sam was still brave enough to ask.

"What is your freaking problem?" Ziva practically yelled at him. "Tony get over here!" Ziva called him over from where he had been over by the truck talking to McGee.

"What?" Tony said as he jogged over.

Ziva held up one finger signaling just a second. She turned her attention back to the boys. "Like I said before, I'm over fifteen years older than you and so out of your field-"

"League." Tony said from behind her.

Ziva turned to glare at him then back at the boys. "Yes I'm so out of your league and," Ziva paused to turn around a kiss Tony. Tony was shocked. _What is she doing? _he thought. But it only took a minute for Tony to start kissing Ziva back. Ziva had intended for it only to be a short kiss to prove her point but it lasted a little longer than expected, yet neither Tony or Ziva minded. When they finally pulled apart they held each others gaze for a second before Ziva turned back around to face to boys. They were obviously staring and their mouths hung open. "And I'm taken." with that, Ziva and Tony left to go back to the truck.

Once they were out of earshot from the teenagers, "I'm sorry about that Tony, I just really wanted to get back at them. I probably should have warned you."

"Hey, no problem. Want to come over tonight to watch a movie? You choose the movie and I'll choose the type of pizza? Or if we can't tonight cause of the case maybe so other time?"

"Deal. And you want to know what bugs me the most about having to question those pigs?"

"What?"

"They weren't even helpful!" Ziva said disgusted.

Neither of them talked about the kiss again. Everything was like normal, well as normal as things could be with Tony and Ziva.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and I'd appreciate if you would review, thanks!

~Amanda


End file.
